Undone
by Mitsunei Ray
Summary: She was the priestess of the moon, follower of Artemis, sworn to celibacy all her life. He was an immortal cursed to walk the earth in the form of a white wolf. Savage hunter by day, form of a man by night. He is the only one that can free her..SXS


_Disclaimer: I do not own __Card Captor Sakura_

A/N: It's been awhile, I haven't written anything for… **years**! Please enjoy, and leave comments, they will help a lot! Now, on with the story.

" " People speaking aloud.

' ' Thoughts

**Undone**

_By: Mitsunei Ray_

_Beta__s:_

_V1ral_

_Ibis_

_Summary: She__ was the priestess of the moon, follower of Artemis, sworn to celibacy all her life. He was an immortal cursed to walk the earth in the form of a whi__te wolf__ Savage hunter by day, form of a man by night.__ He is the only one that can free her from her Mistress of the Moon__. But with every deed comes a price._

One

-:-:-:-:-

The trickling of water could be heard, splashing on the cold stone floors of the dark narrow alleyway. Soft footsteps echoed through the labyrinth-like streets of Arkaina. The iridescent rays from the moon were the only source of guidance peering out from behind the ashen grey clouds that shifted ever so slightly, turning with every gentle breeze.

Further away, a set of footsteps could be heard approaching the dark alleyway. Within moments a young girl with shoulder length auburn hair appeared in the alley, walking in its shadows as she ducked away from the moonlight that illuminated the entrance. Her body moved with the darkness as she slipped deeper into the heart of the alley. Finally she paused for a moment in front of an old worn out wooden door.

Creamy white hands emerged from the dark robes that she wore around her slender body. Slowly her eyes traveled towards the door. She drew her hand upon its wooden surface of the door and traced the smooth cold bronze letter that was nailed to the beaten wood.

The old bronze letter read; "K".

The bronze was bent and re-hammered many times over the years, but she didn't care. This was all that was left of her family was a single bronze letter that barely hung on the door. She tilted her head to the side, in doing so her auburn hair tumbled over her forehead to expose a small, but very lightly tattooed crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. She stared up directly at the moon to reveal beautiful but dangerous emerald eyes.

Those emerald eyes glared towards the iridescent orb that floated in the midnight sky, eyes searching the plains of the moon for any hints of flaws and weaknesses, anything that would give away the hiding place that the moon's mistress' choice.

"_Lady Artemis_ why did everything so dear to me, get taken away?"she said through gritted teeth.

She stared a while longer into the face of the moon, unblinking, waiting for a reply, but none came. Fresh tears threatened to spill after every blink of her thick long lashes, but she was determined not to cry. Not here. Not now.

She turned her gaze away from the pale face of the moon, towards the old battered door and gazed once more at the bronze letter gracing the surface of the tired wood.

She whispered to herself with a stern face and a heavy heart,

"_I_ _Kinomoto Sakura will return__ home__ one day_", she promised.

Without another word she turned on her heel and fled from the alley towards the light, she didn't care that the brightness stung her eyes; she preferred this over the sting of tears.

-:-:-:-:-

The clicking of claws could be heard echoing down the Grand Hall in the home of the Gods, Mount Olympia. A great white wolf appeared from behind one of the finely polished marble pillars, with his long feathery ivory colored tail flowing behind him in the same manner, trailing an air of power and immensity behind him. An iridescent glow surrounded his form, and emphasized his appearance; making him look larger then he was.

His dangerous amber eyes flickered with resentment towards a golden-haired maiden sitting in a beautifully crafted chair made of rosewood. Her ivory face held a hint of innocence and beauty, but her piercing blue eyes told a different story. Her lush, full lips pulled into a small smile as she saw him approach. It brought great joy to her heart as well as heartache when she stared into his dark amber eyes.

The white wolf now stood an arms length away from the woman with golden hair. Any normal being would cower and flee at the very sight of him. But she stood her ground, matching his defiant stare.

"_Apollo_…." She whispered softly. As her gaze soften on him.

"_Sister_…" He couldn't face her. His greeting was brief and emotionless.

There was a long awkward silence that filled the room before the golden haired woman closed the gap between them and embraced the white wolf. Burying her face into his thick white mane as she let out a much needed sigh as she inhaled his scent.

"Artemis" He said softly. She pulled away from him slightly enough to make eye contact with him. "Don't touch me." He paused. "Ever again."

Suddenly her body froze at the sound of his words, they were spoken so softly, yet they felt like a ton of bricks. She slowly released her grip on him and moved away. He was looking at her with his fierce amber eyes that she loved so dearly. She noted that his eyes held a spark of anger that rose from his very soul. She knew very well why he was so irritated by the sight of her. She was the cause of all his pain, anger and suffering.

-:-:-:-:-

_A m__illennia ago……_

"You can't be with her brother." She stated simply.

"What makes you think that I would listen to you?" He sneered as he grabbed onto Artemis' pale slender neck.She stared into his eyes as she laughed.

"You should know by now, she's your niece." She spat the last word with malice.

"Does it really matter? Father married his own sister, thus produced us, _sister_." He countered. Infuriated he lifted her off her feet, then slamming her body against the white wall. His hands closed on her delicate neck like claws, with such force, she knew it would bruise.

"Bro-ther.." That was the only word she was able to choke out before he snatched his hand back, looking at it as if it was the most repulsive thing on the face of the earth. The blonde haired woman slumped to her knees as she gasped for air. Breathing in deeply she let out a sob, her tears rolling down the plains of her pale cheek, meeting at her small chin before landing on the back of her hand. She looked up at him, staring into his amber eyes, with such sorrow. "I can't let you be with her. I won't allow this union." She said while choking over her tears, "_Because if I can't have you, no one will_."

Wiping away her tears, she quickly rose to her two feet as a silver bow materialized before within a heartbeat. With years of practice, agility and experience she formed a gleaming arrow using her powers as the Goddess of the Moon. With her bow strung, without hesitation, she let the arrow fly through the air, past the man standing in front of her into the clear night sky. _Soon_, her arrow will find its target. Before Apollo could ask her any questions she turned herself into fine stardust and melted away into the starry night.He stood there shocked, as he watched her disappear into the darkness, _his sister, his Artemis_, was in love with him.

Suddenly his body felt a chilling calling.

"Damn the Gods." He muttered under his breath before he engulfed in a golden light. He too had gone.

-:-:-:-:-

As Artemis promised, the arrow found its target, in the chest of a young woman with silken golden hair. The young woman stopped dead in her tracks before a white light emitted from the arrow, engulfing her entire body with moonlight. She cried out in pain as the arrow began to slowly tear through her body.

She screamed suddenly before a pale hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened as she stared into the eyes of her murderer. Piercing blue eyes clashed with the terror struck ocean blue. The younger blonde tried to struggle and move away, but she was caught in a death grip. "There, there, now _Pria_." Her mother cooed softly into her ear. Pale fingers stroked her hair as the arrow was wedged deeper into her small body. Her body shook violently, as wave after wave of pain ran up and down her body.

'Apollo…' She used the last ounce of her strength she had in her body to call for him. Within mere moments he appeared at her side; knocking Artemis to the ground before taking Pria into his arms. Looking into her ghostly white face, his eyes scanned over her body's condition. There was no doubt that she was going to die. And there was nothing he could do about it. He placed his hand over the arrow and disintegrated it, relieving her body from the pain. She let out a loud gasp as the arrow was removed from her body. Suddenly, her body went limp in his arms, and she was gone.

His eyes burned with tears as they were threatening to escape his hold. Apollo cried out in rage and anguish and threw Artemis a look of hatred.

"I never thought you would go so far as to kill your own daughter."

"That's of no importance to me. Don't you see? I love you…." She said softly before she moved towards him with arms outstretched in hopes of embracing the man that she loved. However, Apollo moved away with Pria still in his arms, holding her broken form tightly, afraid to let go.

"You're betraying your husband with this disgusting infatuation of what you think is love. You've broken the sacred vows of matrimony. How can you expect me to love or even trust someone like _you_?" The final word was said with such disgust and that of anger and sorrow, that it caused her to throw her arms above her and summon down a mystifying light upon the man whom she had loved so dearly.

_ "You will regret__ what__ you've said tonight, brother."_ She said in a voice laced with ancient spell behind it."No one refuses me.." She whispered hoarsely.

"NO ONE!"She screamed as she unleashed her spell on him.

His hard muscular body began to change as the light that shown over his body brightened. Suddenly, the air around him felt heavy and thick, and before he knew it, a great force knocked him off his feet and sent him flying straight back. He struggled to stand, but the most he could do was raise his body off the ground by a few inches. Now propped up on his hands and knees, his noticed his skin started to glow. As he looked closer, small silver hairs started to appear up his arms and down his legs. Soon, he was covered from head to toe, carpeted in white fur.

He gasped as a sharp pain ran through his body. He knew then what his sister was doing to him. She was performing a transformation spell. But he had no idea how far she intended to take it.

Unexpectedly his fingers and toes began to shrink back, shorter and shorter they got, until they resembled someone much like stubs of his hand. After wards, another great wave of pain engulfed his body as the rest of his limbs started to shrink back and make the once beautiful golden God look like a shriving prune. His face was now being stretched forward as a long snout started to form where his mouth and nose use to be. His dark amber eyes were drawn back as his ears stretched further up his scalp to the sides and formed two large points before taking their form as ears.

Abruptly the bright beam of light vanished, and what was left behind was a massive white wolf.

-:-:-:-:-

A/N: Alright, so how was that? Yeah, there is like, insist. Kind of, but not really. No scenes of people do weird stuff. :D I kept it rated PG-ish. But to sum it up, Com'on those Greek Gods did do shady things like sleep with their own siblings. So… ha… --

Please review!


End file.
